zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Raoul Ambershade (Bio)
Apperance Tall, black hair, grey eyes. Well-built, but not overly muscular. Looks to be around 28 years old. Deep purple clothing with black trim. The Ambershade family crest, an amber bear on a field of green, is on his left shoulder. A cape with with his personal sigil, an amber wasp, on the back. Inventory Magestaff. Swordcane. Belt knife. Spell components. Strengths Excellent organizer and leader of men. Shadow sorcerer. Weaknesses Acute Paranoia, magic power is noticeably weaker during the day. Pre-Game Background The Ambershade family is one of the most prominent noble familes in the Twili Kingdom, owning large tracts of land and having a hand in businesses across the Kingdom. They became influential enough to eventually marry off one of their daughters to the Twili royal family. Ever since then, the Ambershade family has shared almost equal status with the royal family and much of their family is in line for the throne in one way or another. Raoul's father, the current Lord Chamberlain of the Kingdom, Lord of Mynix and Roatha, 6th in line for the Duskshard Throne, Duke Ambershade is a man of keen intellect and unending ambition, who through means both foul and fair had brought the Ambershade family into even greater prominence. Unfortunately for Raoul, he is also a notorious womanizer. When Raoul's mother (a maid at the Ambershade's summer residence) gave birth to him, his father had her killed in order to appease his wife. However, since Raoul was of Ambershade blood, and at least partly royalty, his life was spared and he was reluctantly adopted. That didn't mean life was pleasant. Raoul was shunned by his family from an early age and was relegated to the worst position in his household. He had second rate tutors and instructors and was widely regard to be a failure and outcast. His siblings (3 brothers and 1 sister) noticing the disdain that his father treated him with, bullied and tortured him mercilessly. Despite that, he managed to survive and even thrive. When he reached his majority, his father secured him a position in the Treasury department where he hoped he would live his life in obscurity. By luck or skill, Raoul discovered a massive accounting error and exposed the economic crimes of several notable members of the King's Advisory Coucil (though unfortunately his father was innocent. Raoul could say many bad things about his father, but even he would admit the man was honest and had integrity). This caught the interest of the King, would knew of Duke Ambershade's hatred for his bastard son. Seeing a promising young man (and of course, a possible check on the Duke's power), the King had him transfered to the Public Works department. Through a combination of hardwork, diplomacy, intrigue, and loyalty he secured a position as a Lord of the Interior, charged with improving the Kingdom's infrastructure. When the planning for the invasion of Hyrule began, he was chosen by the King to be the govenor and administrator of the newly conquered land. Category:IW Player Characters Category:Twili Category:Twili Imperial Army Category:RumourMacabre